


Until we get there

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 分手炮
Relationships: Gesture | Hong Jae-Hee/Fury | Kim Jun-Ho
Kudos: 7





	Until we get there

金俊镐喝多了，东倒西歪地被扶进房间，趴在马桶上吐个不停。洪材熙拍拍他的背，又转身给他接了杯水漱口。  
金俊镐吐了好一阵子才消停，他洗了把脸，坐在洪材熙的对面，就像个犯了错的学生，乖乖低着头，深刻严肃地检讨：“我喝多了。”  
洪材熙忽然词穷，他们和伦敦其他人一起闹了一整天，过了凌晨才终于有了独处的机会——但一切都已和往昔的夙愿背道而驰。  
那么，在很久很久以前，什么都还没发生的时候，他们是如何相处的呢。  
洪材熙已经不记得了。

“我去洗个澡。”金俊镐摇摇晃晃地站起来。洪材熙想问他要不要帮忙，又觉得这话问得出格：他们已经分手了。  
“分手”。这个词忽然从洪材熙脑海里钻出来的时候，就像拧住心底最柔软脆弱的一块肉，在身体内外反复拉扯，满手的鲜血淋漓。他这时才清楚地意识到，他们已经分手了。从上一个凌晨时分开始，他们是曾经并肩战斗的队友，是亲密无间的哥哥与弟弟，是志趣相投的朋友。  
但他们不再是恋人了。  
他知道，如果自己说，俊镐啊，我们不要分开了。金俊镐会动摇，会回心转意，会乖乖地点头，会扑上来拥抱他。  
然而昨天和今天之间有泾渭分明的一条线，洪材熙无论如何也无法跨过，无法拢住从身后投过来的光影，永恒地掌握它。  
他们必将面临分离。  
他很清楚，金俊镐也意识到了这一点。

金俊镐从浴室出来的时候已经醒了大半，先前迷蒙着一层雾的深棕色眼眸重新变得明亮，然而血液里残余的酒精作祟，脚步还是踉踉跄跄的。他出乎意料地直接趴到了洪材熙身上半坐着，伸出双臂紧紧拥抱他，比之前甚至要更黏糊一点。  
洪材熙莫名觉得这个拥抱带了决绝的意味。又好像两个人能借此交融，被血泪浇铸成不容分割的一整块，再也无法分离。  
洪材熙还以同等的力度和温度，在耳边轻声说：“俊镐啊。”  
耳边传来再也无法压抑的泣音。  
洪材熙不是没看他掉过泪，虽然屈指可数，但都记忆深刻：隐忍痛苦的、喜悦激动的。他们共同经历过太多坎坷了，被厄运砸进谷底，又倔强地攀着悬崖拥有一轮新生的日出。  
但这次与以往不同。原来的时候，洪材熙总是安慰他，金俊镐心里也明白，他们可以赢取无数个绝境翻盘的时机。但从此刻开始，他们之间没有得以仰仗未来的幸运了。不知是不是这个原因，金俊镐的眼泪里，第一次浮现出委屈的情绪。  
洪材熙不想哭，但他的眼眶涨得发酸发痛，像被远处的那盏落地灯蛰伤了。他抚摸着金俊镐的后颈，而身前的青年不容置疑地压过来，和他一起跌落进身后松软的羽绒被中。  
洪材熙的手顺着浴衣的下摆伸进去，手掌停留在微曲的温热的脊背，反复地抚摸着。

金俊镐慢慢靠下来，以虔诚而郑重的神情去听洪材熙的心跳。他接受了，却还是不能接受——这样真实的、可爱的、有趣的、值得依恋的恋人和前辈，他的臂膀以后不再属于自己了。  
金俊镐有些茫然。下一次和队友击掌庆祝胜利的时候，会不会想起曾经和洪材熙击掌时的乐趣。他没有告诉过洪材熙，也来不及了。他向自己伸出手的一瞬间，短暂地抢夺了世界的焦点，不是观众席上人山人海的欢呼，不是计分板上漂亮的数字，是让他痴迷的默契，是从恰到好处的停顿和位移切进去，和他的掌心完美地印在一起。  
以后不会有了。  
金俊镐有些恼怒似的——既然总会分开，为什么要逼着他培养这么伤人的默契呢。他隔着衣料狠狠地咬了下去，换来洪材熙的惊呼，然而手掌终究是轻轻地摁在了后脑，洪材熙说，“俊镐啊。”  
他听出了那其中的，歉然——是因为他先提了分手吗、痛苦、无措和担忧。他们不是因为爱的消磨和流逝分开的。这个人的身与心依然属于自己。他重复了力度咬下去。  
这次洪材熙只是闷哼一声。

洪材熙抱着人翻了个身，他还是喜欢这样看着俊镐，是他的俊镐。在暖黄色的灯光里柔和了轮廓，眼见着还是伦敦刚成立时有点腼腆的样子，眼里的信赖和依恋却毫无防备地交付给他。  
他吻住那双眼睛，郑重地一寸一寸吻下去。总是噙着笑意的嘴角，凸起的喉结，变得结实的胸肌，柔软而藏着肌肉的小腹。  
他看到金俊镐打开了双腿，从床头柜上拿过了润滑剂，涂在手指上，放在穴口，慢慢按了进去。  
俊镐从没当着他的面做过这种事，洪材熙想。金俊镐总是在浴室里自己做好扩张，才面色极不自然地走出来，耳尖红扑扑的；要么躺在床上任自己开拓，用胳膊挡住脸，不愿意露出一丝一毫的表情给他。  
但俊镐今天，好像想把全部的自己都给他。  
洪材熙心痛而珍惜地接受了这一切。

金俊镐有些吃力地往身体里插着手指。这个姿势太困难了，他因不适而咬着唇，又想起他的动作和神情，是全部暴露在洪材熙视线里的。  
奇异的感觉让内壁猛地绞住了手指，他手一抖，指节一弯，狠狠地扎在吸过来的软肉上，辣而热的痛感夹杂着隐秘的快感爆炸在那一点。金俊镐呜咽着软了腰。  
他听到洪材熙叹了口气，握住了他的手腕：“俊镐啊，还是我来吧。”  
被拽出手指的时候他没有反抗，只是艰难地半仰着头去看洪材熙的侧脸，被勾勒得专注又可靠，收敛了平时耍帅装酷的活泼和有趣，属于成年男性的气质像熟透了的苹果那样散发着。而洪材熙扩张的流程他太熟悉了，什么时候顺序插入手指，什么时候挺进新的指节，什么时候在里面搅动指尖，就连润滑剂噗嗤噗嗤的水声都格外亲切一样，让他缓慢地放松了神经。  
洪材熙培养这些习惯的时候，会想过有分离的一天吗？  
金俊镐的喉咙忽然被堵住了，过了好一阵子，才轻轻地说：“材熙哥，进来吧。”

进入的时候，洪材熙忽然有些失控地往深处顶了一下。  
他想让他记住他。被覆盖、被以往、被取代是件可怕的事情吗，洪材熙不知道。但此时此刻他只想让金俊镐记住他，记住这个名字曾经和他仅仅依偎在一起，组成一只辉煌的蓝色战队坚不可摧的防御，又无坚不摧地扼杀了对手胜利的美梦。  
金俊镐皱着眉，本能地看向他，吐出一口浊气，低低地叫他，“材熙哥。”  
他们交合的身影被灯光投在落地窗边的百叶帘上，洪材熙弓着腰扣关而入，金俊镐抱着他的脖子，一双腿挂在后背上。  
洪材熙熟门熟路地找到了敏感地带，他甚至能感受到金俊镐的指尖在他因汗液而黏腻的后颈上的颤抖。那块栗子状的腺体，但凡被触碰就会打开金俊镐的另一个模式：羞赧的、热情的、失控的、无措却试图求欢的。洪材熙突然开始顾虑，他边谴责着自己的虚伪，边犹豫着看金俊镐的眼睛。  
半阖的眼眸张开，流出一片暧昧的星光。  
“哥。”  
洪材熙毫不犹豫地掐着金俊镐的胯骨顶了上去。金俊镐发出了小猫被踩了尾巴般的哀鸣，双腿却诚实地更紧地夹住他的腰。洪材熙去握他的手，在枕侧十指相扣的时候，金俊镐觉得自己像艘在风暴里即将崩散的船，忽然受到了海岸灯塔的指引。  
他回握着十指，像水手落下了锚。  
金俊镐伸出另一只手去抚弄身下的性器，却被洪材熙摁倒了一旁。他亲昵地亲了亲侧脸：“我来。”  
他安心地接受洪材熙的服侍，回赠以无法压制的破碎的呻吟。修长的手指拂过性器上隐隐约约的血管的纹路，在顶端以合适的力度和速度剐蹭着。阴茎很快变得粗壮，张开的小口缓缓吐出透明的液体。手指握着柱体快速地撸动着，射精的冲动在身体里淤积着，即将喷薄而出的时候，洪材熙却松了手，反而托着他的腰，专心地操弄他。  
酒后的金俊镐出乎意料的敏感，他感受到了肠壁疯狂地挽留离去的性器，又固执地阻拦它的再次插入，在反复间带来灭顶的快感。不仅是身后淅淅沥沥的水，还有越来越强烈的射精的冲动——他几乎不敢相信自己快要被操射了。隐藏的失禁感开始变得强烈，他紧绷着身体不敢放松，又被前列腺处电流般的快感刺激得后腰酥麻。在高频率高强度的抽插中，他发出被压制得极细而极锐利的如小兽般的尖叫，身体猛地紧绷成一道弓，收缩的精囊刺激着交感神经，精液却在最终关头被压回输精管，疯狂的逆流让他几乎快要晕过去。  
“材熙哥，不，材熙哥——”金俊镐眼角被逼出了泪。他的性器涨得紫红，双手却被洪材熙牢牢地扣住。洪材熙却像发了狠似的，拼命地抽送着滚烫的阴茎，一路破开贪婪吮吸的软肉，又准又稳地撞在前列腺上。他认真地念着“俊镐”，低沉的声音随着灼热的呼吸扑出来，和金俊镐带着泣音的沙哑的求饶交叠在一起，与交合处淫靡的水声循环往复。  
金俊镐喊着洪材熙的名字，阴茎的胀痛盖过后穴惊人的快感，把他的理智烧得飞灰湮灭。他抬起腰试图用前端摩擦洪材熙的腹部，却在无意中迎合了性交，把性器吃得更深。洪材熙终于松开了制住他的手，顺着角度揽了腰肢不知收敛地操进去。  
这太过了。金俊镐忘记了要抒缓自己的欲望，双手胡乱地在洪材熙留下一道道抓痕，不知羞耻却诚实地说着淫荡的话，此外就只剩嘶哑的叫声。他被过量的快感统治着，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流出来，双腿夹着洪材熙的腰，脚趾蜷缩在一起。  
洪材熙没有戴套子，不知道他们有谁是忘了有谁是故意而为之。但黏稠的精液最终毫无阻拦地射在了金俊镐的肠壁上，异样的触感和微高的温度带来猛烈的痉挛。金俊镐终于呜咽一声，也射了出来。

金俊镐盯着天花板，很久都没有说话。  
洪材熙似乎意识到自己做得太过了，歉疚而担忧地看着他。  
金俊镐清了清嗓子。他想说很多话，想说那些在散伙饭上无法开口的、想说那些两人之间难以启齿的、想索要一些真挚的约定、想做些对未来的期许。  
但是——但是好像一切都太残忍了。一切也都失去了原本的意义。  
“就这样睡吧，材熙哥。”  
他在一片昏黄的灯光里说。


End file.
